History
by yourejustadreamx
Summary: Well, I just came up with this after reading that in 2007 America and Belgium celebrated their 175th anniversary and my mind just went with it... I'm just trying something out :-)


**Author's note: So, I'm just trying out something new, my first Hetalia fanfic! if you have some advice, please do tell me :-) **  
**I don't own Hetalia. **

1832, London.

Belgium was anxiously awaiting Britain's arrival. Since 1830 she was fighting for her independence. Her brother Netherlands refused to acknowledge her independence and France had stepped in to save her. There was so much uncertainty even though she had a boss. Britain still doubted her ability to become independent. At the time they made her and Netherlands a neutral buffer zone between France and Germany after the war. He was concerned about Belgium's ability to protect herself against Germany or France.

The door opened and there she saw a young man with dusty blond hair, blue eyes and glasses. Belgium sighed; she was hoping to see Britain. The young man smiled at her, he had a flashing bright smile. Belgium who normally was always smiling failed to smile back at that point, her mind was too troubled. "Hi there!" The man said cheerful. "In need of a hero? I'm here now! So why are you so sad?" Belgium raised an eyebrow. "Well, I don't think there is much you can do for me." The young man shook his head. "There is nothing I can't do! I'm America, I'm the hero!" Belgium smiled again and America patted her on the back. "What is wrong?" And so Belgium explained her problem. All the while America listened to her and at the end he put his arm around her. "Britain is just concerned about nothing, I'm sure you can fight off those other countries, you managed to free yourself from your brother right?" "Well yes but if it weren't for France I'd be back with my brother, besides, I don't want to fight, I want to stay neutral." America gave her a sympathetic smile. "I think you don't know how strong you could be, it's a shame." Belgium was touched by those words; no one ever believed in her and this man she just met had full confidence in her. "You know, why don't I take you out tonight? I think you need a little relaxation." Belgium blushed, was this man asking her out? The last time she had a crush, she was in love with Spain but he never returned those feelings, and then she had those confusing feelings for Britain whom she knew since she was just a little girl but she nodded and America gave her another bright smile. "Great! I'll wait here for you." At that moment Britain came out of his study. "Belgium, come in please."

Belgium gave America one last smile before she stepped into Britain his office. He had a weird expression when she passed him and when he closed the door he turned to her. "I apologize to have kept you waiting. I hope America didn't bother you too much." He said to her and gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Belgium shrugged. "It's okay; he seems like a nice guy." Belgium wondered whether she should tell him about her date or not. She decided to tell. "In fact, we are going out tonight." At this point Britain looked shocked. "Really?" His voice sounded a little high pitched. He scraped his throat and his expression went back to normal. "It's good to make new alliances but didn't we agree it's best for you to stay neutral?" Belgium nodded. "Well, yes, but there is nothing wrong for me to get to know other countries, right?" Britain nodded and smiled, he looked relieved. "True. Would you like some tea?" Belgium nodded and he handed her a cup. "Oh, before I forget!" Belgium took her purse and took out a little box. "Chocolates." She chirped.  
"So how is your brother?" Britain finally asked. Belgium shrugged. "You know my brother, he doesn't like losing." Britain smiled as if he remembered something, he and her brother weren't the best of friends for a long time, he knew the Netherlands didn't like losing.

"But I'm sure you're not here to drink tea and eat chocolates with me. What can I do for you?" Belgium took a deep breath. "My brother and I are still not talking. He doesn't want to sign the treaty and I'm really scared he'll attack me again." Britain got up and took her hand. "Even though your brother didn't sign the treaty yet, I did promise to protect you and yes I don't like him but France will also be there until you get your army stronger and organised." Belgium smiled. "Thanks." Next she kissed him on the cheek. He looked a little flushed and Belgium had the urge to giggle. "Well, have a lovely evening." He said to her while letting her out his office.


End file.
